Chain link fences are quite frequently used to surround yard areas to either prevent access into the areas or to prevent access outside the areas, as they are long lasting and generally inexpensive when compared to wood, metal or plastic slat fences. However, ever since their first use, a problem with vegetation growing through the open spaces along the bottom edge of the fence has existed. This is a problem because the chemicals in the vegetation can cause the chain link fence to corrode more quickly, thick vegetation growth traps and retains water resulting in the corrosion, and the growth of the vegetation through the fence is widely recognized as being unpleasant appear.
With the introduction of the modern day line trimmer, wherein a spinning nylon, metal or plastic cutting line or string is used as a cutting blade to quickly and efficiently trim back vegetation growth, vegetation can somewhat be easily cut down and removed from the chain link fence. However, the open mesh of the chain line fence quickly wears away at the expensive cutting line resulting in excess wear and consumption, which is undesirable.
Edge guards for attachment to or for placement along the bottom edge of a chain link fence to serve as vegetation barriers and/or guards to prevent damage and excess wear on the cutting line of line trimmers are known. Various devices have been devised in the past to accomplish the above. These prior devices usually include a generally U-shaped channel that is positionable along the bottom edge of the fence with the bottom edge located between sidewalls of the channel to serve as vegetation barrier. Alternatively they usually include a horizontal surface that spreads out on both sides of the bottom of the fence and thus prevents the growth of vegetation along spaced distances from the bottom of the fence. Such prior devices are usually difficult to install and require tools or even specialized tools to install. Also, frequently these devices are expensive and labor intensive during installation. Additionally, these prior devices do not provide for a gap between the bottom of the device and the ground surface permitting trimming of vegetation between the bottom of the fence and the ground.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved fence edge guard for providing a barrier against vegetation growth, and a guard against excess wear and consumption of the cutting line of a line trimmer that is easily installed, and provides a gap between the bottom of the fence and the ground surface.